


总把学霸当弟弟

by Garcianene



Category: A蓝
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcianene/pseuds/Garcianene
Summary: 是马甲老师的文！我代发！
Kudos: 8





	总把学霸当弟弟

“这他喵的地震啦——？？？”蓝胖子在床上做了一个团地起身，顶着鸡窝头，唰的一声拉开窗帘。  
  
他家是新装修好不久的商品楼，位置比较偏，平日里都安静的很，广场舞阿姨都不敢对着飙舞。现在才早晨六点，正是一天中最安静的时刻之一，此刻楼下锣鼓喧天，十门土豪婚庆才会出现的电子礼炮摆在楼下，炮口红光闪闪，巨响震得墙皮都在往下掉灰。蓝胖子定睛一看，楼下竟然还有一对舞狮，踩着点的腾跃奔跑。  
  
“我擦……”蓝胖子完全傻眼，“这是怎么了，中了大乐透吗？”  
  
他走出房间，家里没人，爷爷奶奶一般这个时间都去溜早。蓝胖子耙耙头发，随便套上一双鞋子，打算下楼去看看热闹。  
  
越往下走，越感觉人声鼎沸。  
  
来都来了。他给自己打气，拢紧t恤下摆，鬼鬼祟祟的从楼梯口探出头去。  
  
二楼的楼道里贴着一张硕大的红纸：恭喜荀暧栎同学以719分总成绩夺得我省高考状元。  
  
蓝胖子拍拍因为睡眠不足晕乎乎的大脑，终于想起来，好像高考出分就是这几天，而他家楼下的楼下，正是人嫌胖憎的别人家孩子。  
  
三个字付现在他脑海里。  
  
狗爱丽！  
  
虽然比他低两级，但是这种好孩子的杀伤力是贯穿上下五千年的。上小学时还好，这种明显对比是在爱丽上初中时开始凸显——年纪第一的宝座他再也没让给过别人。  
  
多少次蓝胖子屁股遭殃时伴随着恨铁不成钢的数落，你看看楼下！为此蓝胖子还很小心眼的给他起了个狗爱丽的外号，他每次恨得牙根痒痒时就翻来覆去骂几句，真的狗，害得胖子肉都被打熟了。  
  
等到蓝胖子高考完，这种矛盾消失了。他发挥正常，不出意外的没能在本市捞个大学上，幸好他通过了艺术生联考，在省会上了某知名大学的三本学院。  
  
学习自然依旧是糊弄着来，他脑子活，大一下学期就找到挣钱的办法，签约当上游戏主播。这时候蓝胖子就很阿q的想，学习好有什么用嘛，玩游戏也能赚来钱。  
  
他运气好，生的又好看，学了几年美术多少有加成，色彩学过之后，穿衣打扮总是和普通小男生不一样，镜头前惹人喜欢，也积累了不少粉丝。只是有一点，干主播挺累的，没什么休息日。他考试早，回家就要补时长，前一天刚肝到三点多，统共没睡几个小时就被闹醒了。  
  
高考状元啊。蓝胖子心里多少有些羡慕，这分数快是他的三倍了。他熄了想要理论的心，凑热闹的想法占据上风。他还记得楼下这小孩天天板着一张脸，活像谁欠他钱一样，不知道今天这春风得意的日子，会不会笑成一朵花。  
  
他顺着楼梯走下来，装作若无其事的样子，路过门户大开的防盗门时，不经意的侧头一瞥。  
  
——差点笑出猪声。那小学霸脸都快黑了，生无可恋的被当个吉祥物围观，脸不止是板着，很明显的耷拉了，看着又可怜又好笑……还有那么一点点不知从何而来的可爱。  
  
蓝胖子拔腿往楼上跑，回到家里把门一锁，狂笑几声。  
  
  
再见面是快开学时，爱丽的父母领着他到楼上拜访，特别不好意思的询问这位大哥哥能不能陪着自家孩子去报到。他家里有人生病，一时挪不开身。  
  
开门时蓝胖子还听到小学霸奶声奶气的反驳，磕磕巴巴的。  
  
“我……我、我自己能行。”  
  
“你都没出过远门，那怎么行？”爸爸堆着笑脸，“那个，小蓝啊，自己在家呢？”  
  
蓝胖子拍着胸脯答应下来，他自认心胸开阔，不会因为被揍过十几年就对这个别人家的娃心怀怨恨，保证把他安全送到学校，安顿好了。  
  
去省会的火车票是爱丽家买的，蓝胖子轻装简行的背着自己的双肩背，右手提着爱丽的书包，带着小朋友去找站台。  
  
接触下来才发现小学霸特别乖，也许是家长嘱咐过，格外的听话，蓝胖子让他干什么就干什么，到了候车厅他去买午饭，爱丽就低着头跟在他后面排队。  
  
人到了一定岁数都喜欢照顾人，蓝胖子父性大发，一路妥帖的把爱丽送到学校，还不顾他的反对，前后帮孩子擦干净桌子铺好床单，认清了各个食堂，甚至还从学姐口中打探出哪个食堂哪个窗口的饭最好吃。  
  
蓝胖子看看干干净净的宿舍，他自己的狗窝都不曾这么整洁过。此时他已经完全忘记对学霸的仇恨，依依不舍的和爱丽说，假如宿舍住的不舒服就来他那住。  
  
要做直播自然住在宿舍里是很不方便的，像这种学院一般都不会对住宿纪律管的很严，蓝胖子大二就在学校旁边的小区租了房子。他那所三流大学正是爱丽大学的附属学院，都在同一片大学城，小区和两个学校距离都很近。  
  
爱丽挺客气的拒绝了，还要请他吃晚饭。蓝胖子一看时间，已经快到排位的点，两个人约好改日再见，他就匆匆跑回家。  
  
  
  
  
蓝胖子可没想过，再见面会是在校医室。  
  
爱丽双眼紧闭，躺在凉风徐徐的观察室，被晒黑的脸泛着不正常的潮红，蓝胖子把手贴过去就感觉到一层热气，男孩子烧的不低，嘴唇都干裂了。  
  
他也不知怎么了，只觉得心里一阵心疼，愣是看出点人比花娇的怜惜。爱丽的室友挺不好意思，一直给他解释，都是年轻小伙子，一离开家比大草原上的猴还能作，今天半夜小烧烤，明天食堂炸鸡腿，赶上军训，穿得多晒的足，喝水又少，体质不好的就中招倒下了。爱丽打小有点挑食，这点从在火车站吃个肯德基他都皱着眉把蔬菜沙拉里的胡萝卜丝挑出去就能看出来，所以他高归高，瘦也是真的瘦，比别人少了点禁造的底子，第一个就光荣倒下了。  
  
这也怨不得别人。蓝胖子心知肚明，不过他没想到电话会到打自己这，他觉得爱丽应该是不想和自己有什么往来的。毕竟现在人和人的交集中，像他们这样说近不近说远不远的颇为尴尬，一般是没什么联系的。  
  
室友还在解释，看见爱丽晕倒，辅导员忙着联系他家里，室友一着急就给蓝胖子打电话。他们以为蓝胖子是爱丽亲戚，电话号码还是蓝胖子留给室友的，当时也说自己是爱丽哥哥。正说着辅导员进来了，举着手机还在跟爱丽爸妈联系，蓝胖子担心吵醒睡着的小学霸，自己走出去，又同辅导员解释一番，还用她的手机和爱丽爸妈沟通，打了包票会照顾好孩子，请他们放心。  
  
既然有家长授权的亲戚在，辅导员和室友放心的去忙自己的事，校医过来测了一次温度，吃过退烧药，温度逐渐往下走，爱丽开始出汗，细密的汗珠很快汇在一起往下流。蓝胖子比较细心，提前准备好了要用的东西。他照着前几年自己发烧时奶奶照顾他用到的物件准备，提前在家里拿了干净的毛巾，打一盆热水泡着，现在需要用就拧干晾一晾，等温度不烫才给爱丽擦汗。温度适宜的湿毛巾擦过皮肤十分解乏，蓝胖子动作很轻，他摸到被子下的衣服都湿了，现在不是更换的时机，只能先等退烧。  
  
爱丽睡了两个多小时。他睡得昏昏沉沉，醒来时有种不知身在何处的迷茫感。  
  
这一幕对还差一点成年的男孩来说足够刻骨铭心。  
  
夕阳快要坠入地平线，余晖带着浓重的橘色。休息室被大面积的白所包裹，于是被染成温暖的颜色。好看的男孩子坐在他对面，眉梢眼角都是艳丽的色彩。他的头发有点长了，快要挡住眼睛，黑色的发丝闪耀着火焰的色泽，而他的眼睛生的极美，眼角微微上挑，多情又妩媚，偏偏配上黑白分明的眼珠，平添几分稚气。见他醒来，蓝胖子眼睛里浮现几分笑意，他笑起来时眼角挤出细小的皱纹，不显老，却有点傻气。小巧的下巴和粉嫩的笑唇中和了有些宽的脸颊，让他整个人看起来都秀气了不少。他穿了件裸色的T恤，皮肤白足够撑得住，瘦瘦的手臂从袖口延伸，手掌撑在病床上，指尖一点点粉红。  
  
不过很快，这副梦幻般的画面就被打破。  
  
蓝胖子张开口，急促的问道：“你醒啦——感觉怎样，晕不晕？”随后他又扯着嗓子喊起来：“医生，人醒啦！”  
  
校医给爱丽量了体温，嘱咐他等汗褪下去再出门。爱丽还有点没缓过来，大脑晕晕的，一闭上眼就是那副画面，牢固的占据了脑海。他下意识觉得不对劲，又想不出来是哪里不对劲，迷迷糊糊的被蓝胖子扶着走。他的视线落在蓝胖子的手上，对方比他原本就白很多，经历过军训的洗礼，他露在外面的半截手臂媲美黑炭，反差明显的不得了。毕竟是男孩子的手，虽然看起来白嫩，握住他的力气不小，蓝胖子斜背着一个挎包，塞满了药，一边对比着车牌号，一边扶着他坐上校医室外面的出租车。  
  
“去哪？”爱丽忽然发现车辆行驶方向是去往校外。  
  
“去我那里啊！还能去哪里？”蓝胖子翻了个白眼，“回宿舍谁管你嘛。”  
  
好好说话，一个大男人干嘛这么撒娇。爱丽无语的看看对方，蓝胖子说道：“我都帮你请好假啦。”  
  
语气助词真的好多。爱丽叹口气，车到山前必有路，难道还能把自己卖了不成。  
  
俗话说人不可貌相，没想到蓝胖子还挺会照顾人的。他租了个小公寓，一室一厅，到了家先把客厅的空调打开，蓝胖子擦擦额头的汗，爱丽再瘦也是个高个男孩，重量实打实的，他一路撑上来比撸铁还累。他先去找换洗衣服，想让爱丽赶紧洗澡。  
  
“没有新的啦，你就穿这个行不行？”他抖开叠好的衣服询问，“这身我没穿过几次。”  
  
爱丽瘫在沙发上看了一眼，“够大就行。”  
  
“大是肯定没问题，你太瘦了。”蓝胖子吸吸鼻子，催促道：“你快去洗！”  
  
感冒的人鼻子不通气，闻不到自己身上的异味，爱丽窝在沙发里根本不想动，“歇会，歇会再去。”  
  
蓝胖子可忍不了，过来拽他，“你快去嘛——洗好了就能吃饭了。”  
  
“哪有饭啊？你做吗？你确定毒不死人？”爱丽不情愿的被推进卫生间，怀里抱着新毛巾和蓝胖子的睡衣。  
  
“洗你的吧！”蓝胖子说道：“东西随便用啊。”  
  
男孩洗澡通常都很快，头发呼噜一把就洗干净，爱丽犹豫了下，挤了点浴房里的洗发水。看不出来蓝胖子还挺讲究的，买了个男士专门的套系，不是一般超市货。他的大脑终于转回来，知道自己现在身上的味道很销魂，果然洗发水都不怎么起泡泡，洗了两次才感觉干净了。洗身体的时候他觉得有点累，蓝胖子个子算是高的，浴房定制了偏大的款式，可对于爱丽还是有些小，容易碰到手臂，清洗腿部和后背是个问题，他用了比平时多几倍的时间，等到觉得满意时累得气喘吁吁。  
  
爱丽觉得脸颊一阵阵发热，担心温度又上升，急忙擦干净身体套上蓝胖子的睡衣。对方没说错，衣服的确足够大，只是短裤有点短，还好裤腰肥，松松垮垮的挂在胯骨上倒也合适。他的毛寸用不到吹风机，蓝胖子的洗手台上没几样东西，十七岁的男孩子从来不屑于使用护肤品，他翻了翻蓝胖子的面膜，从积灰程度来看对方也没怎么用。  
  
推开门只觉得客厅也不凉爽，公寓是不带厨房的，蓝胖子在电视柜旁边架了个小桌子，摆着电磁炉和卡斯炉。他背对着卫生间还在忙活，爱丽觉得有点可惜，他闻不到该有的食物香味。电磁炉里翻腾的是粥，鸡肉丝和菜叶随着水泡上下浮动。桌子上还有半盒散发着寒气的炖鸡腿，色泽看起来还不错，垃圾箱里有鸡腿骨和一些干黄的菜叶。蓝胖子盛起一勺粥，尝了尝味道后满意的关上电磁炉。  
  
“真是你自己做的啊？”爱丽好奇地问。  
  
蓝胖子找出碗，说道：“天天吃外卖，吃也吃腻了。自己做又不难，做一些冻起来能吃好久。”  
  
粥很烫，两个人团在沙发里各自玩手机。爱丽悄悄地偷看，蓝胖子垂下眼时好看极了，他担心看多了会被发现，心脏扑通扑通的，赶忙打开游戏，声效一出来，蓝胖子“咦”了一句，凑过来问道：“爱腻，你也玩这个？”  
  
这是款新出不久的手游，依托于之前一直保持着很高热度的端游。爱丽之前一直玩端游，本以为上了大学就解放了，没想到学的专业基本满课，只能靠偷偷打几局手机游戏过瘾。  
  
“对、对啊。”爱丽吞了一口口水。  
  
“我也玩这个！”蓝胖子跑进卧室，拿出另一个手机，爱丽注意到这个手机没有贴膜也没有套保护壳，打开屏幕，连软件都很少，基本都是游戏。蓝胖子点开这款手游，切入他的个人资料，得意的说道：“你看，我，人皇！”  
  
其实不必他强调，爱丽很熟悉这个ID，天天排位要遇到好多次，蓝胖子那边还在说要加好友，日后带他上分。  
  
“先喝粥吧，喝粥。”爱丽羸弱的拖延时间，他担心蓝胖子知道了他的ID就会把粥碗扣到自己头顶。幸好蓝胖子很容易被他带着走，喝过粥，试了一次体温，没有到需要吃退烧药的地步，蓝胖子把床收拾出来给他睡，自己费劲的把电脑和直播设备搬到客厅，他又把沙发铺好，嘱咐爱丽到了时间吃药，因为他要直播，让爱丽把门关上免得吵到他。  
  
爱丽在床上翻来覆去的滚，不熟悉的触感提醒他这是别人家，别人的房间。他干脆下载了直播平台，打算看看蓝胖子直播。他在哪里直播十分好辨认，主播们都会把平台名挂在ID最前方。  
  
蓝胖子的名次很靠前，直播间热度也不错，他开了声卡，从耳机里听到的声音和平时不太一样，爱丽觉得有点奇妙，直播是有延迟的，他放下耳机时听到的声音要过几分钟才会从耳机里播放出来。  
  
已经是赛季末，各路魔鬼出动，排位打的不是很顺利，蓝胖子也不气馁，一直笑呵呵的和队友开玩笑。爱丽玩的是监管者，从不知道求生者连麦时会怎么做，他看到蓝胖子和队友无数次只能艰难打个平局，忽然觉得对方也很辛苦。  
  
两个小时排位时间结束，照例算一下得分，蓝胖子一边数分数，忽然说道：“今天还可以啊沐木，没怎么输。”  
  
“对啊，还上了点分。”蓝胖子的双排队友说道：“你发现没，今天狗哥不在。”  
  
“狗哥中午也没来。”蓝胖子打开排行榜，翻看ID为西伯利亚大灰狼的监管者战绩，“是不是小学开学了嘿嘿嘿。”  
  
弹幕一通嘲笑，扬言要去告诉狗哥，蓝胖子贼笑起来：“他又不是主播，你们怎么告诉他嘛！”  
  
他笑完点了好友申请，“我得问问他，是不是最近不打了，那我就要好好冲分了。真的是，吃了我好多分，差点奖金都没了。”  
  
看到好友申请，爱丽一个激灵，想到之前蓝胖子说要加好友的事情，他连忙打开游戏，注册一个新号开始肝人格。  
  
九点多一会，蓝胖子和水友说家里有事先下播，又和沐木聊了聊第二天的安排，爱丽听到椅子推开的声音，然后是越来越近的脚步。  
  
蓝胖子先敲了敲门，得到许可才进来，他拿着冷水壶，皱着眉看着房间里没怎么动过的水，说道：“你得多喝水啊，不喝水病怎么好嘛。”  
  
爱丽只能从他手里接过杯子，咕咚咕咚灌了一大杯，撑得打了个嗝。他的体温略有回升，逐渐逼近38度5，蓝胖子不满的看着他手机屏幕里的游戏画面，“你还玩游戏！”  
  
“没有没有，刚打开。”爱丽急忙说，“刚才躺着看你直播呢。”  
  
“哦。”蓝胖子这才不沉着脸，两人加了好友，他又说道：“你这才刚开始玩啊，赶紧满人格啊。”  
  
“你又让我休息，又让我肝。”爱丽反驳道：“我都不知道怎么办了。”  
  
蓝胖转身把药拿进来让他吃，“也不是让你今天肝满。”  
  
爱丽把药咽下去，清清嗓子，问道：“那个狗哥是谁啊？”  
  
“狗哥啊，”蓝胖子先嘿嘿嘿笑了几句，“其实不能这样叫人家，他叫西伯利亚大灰狼嘛，我看错了，以为是西伯利亚大狼狗，他又厉害，叫他狗哥就叫习惯了。说起来这个人真的自闭，和他搭话不回复，好友申请也从不通过。”  
  
爱丽沉默一会，问道：“你和他搭过话？”  
  
“没有啊，”蓝胖子回想了一下，“猫子和雨泽和我说的。”  
  
“你不试试，怎么知道人家是不是一时有事情没回复。”爱丽说，“人云亦云要不得。”  
  
蓝胖子搓搓下巴，“有道理有道理，下次遇到我试试。”  
  
第二天中午，照常准备开始直播的蓝胖子一登上号，发现消息栏除了前一天的排位奖励，还有一条来自西伯利亚大灰狼的消息：你好，我是西伯利亚大灰狼，我通过了你的验证，我们现在是好友了。看看时间，居然是半夜通过的。  
  
激动的心颤抖的手，满屏飘过的“？？？”。蓝胖子搓搓手，问沐木：“你说我该怎么打招呼？”  
  
“我怎么知道你们的爱情故事该怎么发展？”沐木不信邪的也去点了好友申请，“你让他加我。”  
  
“不好吧，”蓝胖子说：“我和他也不是很熟，万一他是手残点到通过，我一说话，他发现加了我，又把我删了怎么办？”  
  
“那你还要打招呼？打个屁屁哟！”  
  
“哎——先排位先排位，排位遇到再说。”  
  
这一天依然没有遇到狗哥，不过蓝胖子发现，爱丽的号已经满人格。没想到学霸玩游戏也是这么肝，就是这个名字……  
  
蓝胖子再一次为好友栏里出现的销魂母猩猩的ID挑起眉，人不可貌相，真没想到你是这样的爱丽。  
  
你们学霸怕不是脑子有哪里不对劲哦。  
  
  
中  
  
到底是年轻男孩，病来的快去的也快，吃好喝好休息的好，统共三天，爱丽就完全康复。他有点舍不得蓝胖子柔软的大床，尤其是想到学校硬邦邦的宿舍床。他怀着不可言说的小心思，就这么赖着，蓝胖子很忙，除了直播之外还需要上课、写作业，做一些活动策划之类的，每天下了播都忙到很晚，有时爱丽半夜去卫生间，还能看到蓝胖子打着哈欠和别人连麦讨论事情。  
  
爱丽觉得有点愧疚了，他课比较多，早晨起得早，之前只注意轻手轻脚的洗漱以免打扰到蓝胖子睡觉，这一天蓝胖子出去喝酒， 回来得晚，忘记关上客厅的窗帘，于是爱丽就看到年长者疲惫的样子。  
  
就算比爱丽矮，蓝胖子的身高也超过平均线，是走在楼梯间需要注意头顶高度的存在，他缩在沙发床里，喝过酒会燥热，腿和手都伸到了被子外面，悬在床垫外。  
  
沙发前面逼仄的空间堆着电脑桌，乱七八糟的一团线缠在一起，桌子上还散着几张纸，爱丽拿起来，发现是一些直播时的记录，譬如时长，活动的计划草稿。  
  
爱丽左思右想，帮蓝胖买了一份早点放在桌上。  
  
上课的时候他开始打算搬回宿舍住，其实也没什么行李，只不过几件衣服而已，但有了要打包的行李，就生出一点恋恋不舍的情绪。  
  
爱丽把它归结于学校的住宿条件太恶劣，听说住满一年，大二就可以选择走读，爱丽盘算着也要去蓝胖那个小区租个房子，问题就是他每天那么多钱，家里生活费给的充裕，距离承担一份租金，就显得窘迫了。  
  
爱丽说要搬回宿舍，蓝胖子第一个不同意。他看着男孩又凹陷了几分的脸颊抗议：“你回去干嘛！还没把你养胖呢！”  
  
“住宿费都交了啊。”爱丽理直气壮，“白给学校钱吗？”  
  
“还以为宿舍会查岗。”蓝胖子说，“那点钱——要不要得了一千啊？”  
  
爱丽一瞬间觉得蓝胖子的形象无比伟岸，同时自己赚钱的想法也深深扎根在他脑海里，有钱说话就是硬气啊，一千块说多不多，也快赶上他一个月生活费了，对于刚上大一的男孩来说可不算小钱。  
  
这件事以蓝胖子认输而终结，蓝胖子多少看出来爱丽的窘迫，他的初衷是想让这小孩的大学生活愉快一点，于是爱丽抱着蓝胖子给他买的满满当当的药箱回了宿舍。  
  
有个习惯却保留下来。蓝胖子喜欢热闹，这几天爱丽一直在家里吃饭，对于平时只是把做饭当做任务的人来说，忽然多了一个需要投喂的对象，做起饭来也多了点兴致。爱丽还没到十八岁，一直被家里人照顾得很好，身上有些被溺爱出的小毛病，譬如固执和挑食。蓝胖子也还没摸清他到底有多少东西不肯吃，他倒不是想办法让爱丽把不爱吃的东西吃下去那种做法，而是有种玩踩雷游戏的新鲜感。  
  
至少爱丽爱吃肉，蓝胖子也是，两个人的家乡虽然以辣出名，不约而同的都不喜欢吃太辣的东西，于是周末爱丽就会来蓝胖子家里补一补。他通常是周六带着作业来，留宿一晚，周日再回去。  
  
时间在重复性高的生活里会显得过得很快，爱丽虽然想着去打工，奈何学业繁忙，一直没能如愿，两个月过去，他的存款靠着省吃俭用和蓝胖子投喂有了长足的增长，距离自己租房子远远不够。  
  
事情发生转机是在秋天的一个周末。屋子里还满是火锅的味道，前几天蓝胖子出了个差，应邀去重庆打比赛，回来带的礼物就是当地一家老店的火锅底料。蓝胖子特地去本地一家潮汕火锅店打包了锅底和牛肉，看着手里红彤彤的牛油底料，呲着牙不知道放多少好。  
  
爱丽早就对家里熟门熟路，他去厨房拿了个汤匙，挖了一块放进沸腾的锅子。原本带一点白的锅底迅速变成淡橘色，辛辣的味道让他打了个喷嚏。  
  
“你尝尝你尝尝，”他举着勺子让蓝胖子试。  
  
“你怎么自己不试试呢！”蓝胖子抗议着吸了一小口汤，“诶不辣，再放一点。”  
  
“真的假的？这颜色看着可不像不辣。”  
  
“人家重庆人吃一次放一包，你这才挖了一勺！怎么会辣嘛，不行你自己试试啊。”  
  
爱丽想了想，觉得有道理，他被学校食堂锻炼的已非昔日阿蒙，自觉也是个吃辣的中层选手，于是又挖了三分之一包。  
  
香料的气味更加浓郁，锅中滚动的白萝卜都显得更好吃了，爱丽又喊蓝胖子试试辣度，被热气蒸腾，蓝胖子的脸粉扑扑的，他砸了咂嘴，说道：“不辣。正好。”  
  
两个人饥肠辘辘，赶快把鲜切牛肉投进去，十几秒后爱丽红着眼睛质问：“这是不辣？正好？”

蓝胖子含着眼泪不甘示弱：“哦，怪我咯？你为什么不自己试试！”

“我是相信你。”爱丽撇撇嘴，“你辜负了我。”

蓝胖子吸了吸鼻子，说：“哥哥会对你负责的。”

爱丽把煮好的鸭肠捞出来，“吃点屎冷静一下。”

“哥哥可以弟弟也可以。”蓝胖子掐着嗓子说，试图把爱丽不肯吃的东西挟给他。

实在又香又辣，爱丽觉得舌头疼，蓝胖子从冰箱里找出一瓶冰可乐给他，平时爱丽不爱喝饮料，今天没得挑，水是常温的，完全不解辣，只有冰饮料喝进口才能勉强抚平舌尖的疼痛。

蓝胖子自己喝的是酒，从重庆回来时还带了几瓶果酒，甜甜的和辣锅是绝配。原本是配了小小的玻璃杯，蓝胖子觉得太麻烦，和一口就要倒一次酒，换了喝啤酒的大杯子，一次性倒了半瓶。

起初还好，等到吃完想要去收拾，他才发现自己浑身酸软，显然醉的不清，难以支撑了。蓝胖子趴在桌子上，迷迷糊糊的看着对面。少年吃饱喝足，不太习惯碳酸饮料的胃翻腾着，挤出一个大大的饱嗝。

蓝胖子记得最初一起吃饭时，爱丽就很爱打嗝，当时他还会有些不好意思，强硬忍着，忍不住就若无其事的顾左言右。现在他是彻底放开了，瘫在椅子上，岔开腿自在的玩手机。

过了一会，爱丽觉出来不对劲，蓝胖子就像一只猫一样，安静又乖巧。爱丽被他看的有点脸热，搓搓鼻子，问道：“收拾收拾吧？一会你该打排位了。”

“我好像打不了了。”蓝胖子嘟囔，就要闭上眼睛睡觉。

“你不是说时长不够吗？还要保排名。”爱丽推推他，“前五名的奖金一万块，你好好想想。”

“不行呀……喝醉了呀。”蓝胖子软绵绵的说。

他一贯声音洪亮中气十足，此时尾音都带着一点奶味。爱丽听的心里颤了一下，脑子一热，说道：“我帮你打吧。”

“我要和沐木语音的，你帮我打个gaybo哦。”蓝胖子颤颤巍巍的站起来，试图坐到电脑前面去。

爱丽不由得被他气的牙痒，蓝胖子最近多了不少他没听过的口头禅，据男人自己说，都是跟这次比赛的队友学的，其中就有他的固排小沐木。能学到对方的口头禅，足以证明他们这一段时间是有多么的形影不离。

“你和他说一下，今天自己打。”爱丽劝他，“你还想不想要工资了？”

蓝胖子想了好久，才说：“要工资。”

他给小沐木发了语音，告诉对方自己有事不能排位了。

沐木很快回复，问他发生什么事了。

蓝胖昏昏欲睡，爱丽试探的问道：“我帮你回他？”

“行吧……”蓝胖子缩进被窝，“输得多就别打了啊。”

“睡你的觉。”爱丽把他按在床上，拿过手机向沐木解释，蓝胖喝多了，自己是他朋友，今天要帮他打排位。

沐木先关心蓝胖子的身体情况，得知只是不小心喝多了之后，又表示自己可以带蓝胖子的号上分。

爱丽解释自己不方便说话，因为他还要帮蓝胖子直播，不如分开单排。

直播软件他看蓝胖子使用过很多次，自己尝试着开播，爱丽在屏幕上打字：“主播感冒了，不方便说话。”

弹幕纷纷关心蓝胖子的身体，爱丽依旧打字回应了几句，就表示要专心排位，不再回复。

他一直更喜欢玩监管者，不过套路是相同的，只要操作好，至少保平能做到。两个小时过后，蓝胖子的排名没有变，爱丽舒口气，直接下播。

回过头他才发现趁他专心打游戏，也许是因为热，也许是嫌弃身上味道太大，蓝胖子不知何时把衣服都脱了，堆在床边，淡蓝色的被子下露出半个肩膀。他还微微打着鼾，睡得安然又香甜。秋天的夜里还是有些凉的，这样睡觉怕是要感冒。

爱丽坐到床边，推推蓝胖子。睡着的人不耐烦的想要躲开，在翻动身体时露出更多的肌肤。

快满十八岁的男孩暗骂一句，手忙脚乱的想要拽出来被蓝胖子压在身下的被子。

蓝胖子被他的动作弄醒，“干嘛呀……”

“给你盖被子！还能干嘛。”爱丽凶巴巴的说。

“还以为你也想和我睡。”蓝胖子安心的闭上眼，不管爱丽如遭雷击的表情，又陷入沉睡。

爱丽在心里翻来覆去的想这句话的意思，越想越坐立不安，蓝胖子可不知道他心里的想法，又打起呼噜来。

第二天蓝胖子皱苦着脸洗被子，还要和爱丽解释，所谓的“和我睡”就是单纯的睡一个房间的意思。

“你还挺受欢迎，看不出来啊。”爱丽看了看他。

“看不出来吗！”蓝胖子还是有些得意的，他一向人缘好，“你还不是想和我睡！”

“你话说清楚啊！谁想和你睡！”

“你看你，年纪不大，想法不少。”蓝胖子哈哈笑，像一只被拔毛的鹅。

把前一天剩下的工作处理完，蓝胖子想起来查看一下自己的排名情况，一晚上战绩居然还不错，输得不多，虽然赢得也不多，好在平局很多，勉勉强强没有掉名次。

“可以啊小伙子。”他夸爱丽，忽然想到之前工会想要再招几个主播，“你要不要直播啊？排位工资就很多了。”

爱丽看看他，“监管者和求生者的奖金一样多吗？”

蓝胖子回忆自己战队的监管者透露的情况，“好像还要多些，毕竟4v1嘛。”

爱丽觉得这事可行，反正晚上他平时也要打游戏。蓝胖子自告奋勇帮他去问现在的签约条件，他战队正好缺一个求生者，这次也可以补齐。

愿望总是美好的，蓝胖子签的工会等级比较高，要求也多，爱丽连时长要求都达不到，蓝胖子想到比赛时留下的官方工作人员微信，幸好那时聊得投契，求他办事也容易，这人给蓝胖子联系了某养老平台的超管，先要求蓝胖子提供爱丽的账号和以往最高阶位。

蓝胖子心知肚明销魂母猩猩这号没怎么打过排位，还是一只小蜜蜂，可他没办法平白就让超管相信爱丽思路清晰技术在线入股不亏，几番交流之后，超管同意以本赛季爱丽的排名决定要不要继续沟通。

距离赛季末也就还有一个月，蓝胖子愁的头大，心里盘算怎么也要先上了六阶才有底气，爱丽中午没时间，只有晚上可以上游戏，蓝胖子想给他代打，于是去问爱丽要账号。

爱丽听了之后，让他把超管的号给自己，别的不用管。蓝胖子担心他和对方沟通不好，爱丽面色古怪的让他放心。

没几天就是周末，蓝胖子买了一堆海鲜，一边煮一边想怎么旁敲侧击的问签约的事。

爱丽来的时候拿了一沓纸，他经常带作业来，蓝胖子在第一次时还有些好奇，凑上前去看是什么内容。

“你这英语书上怎么还有公式？”蓝胖子好奇的问。

“因为这是高数。”爱丽揉着额头，他的课业并不轻松，多半就来源于本专业很多学科用英语授课，而他英语学的正是诸多课程里最差的。

学渣立刻就深深地拜服了，从此对他拿来的纸本再也不多看一眼。这次也是一样，东西就放在茶几上，蓝胖子视若无睹。

吃了饭收拾完，蓝胖子打算去补觉，却被爱丽喊住，男孩摊开那一沓纸，请他帮自己看看合同。

蓝胖子狐疑的问：“他们怎么会签你？”

“因为我天赋异禀骨骼清奇是练武的不世奇才。”爱丽敷衍。

低下头认真的阅读合同，蓝胖子越发觉得奇怪，这合同算得上优待，时长要求很低，没有基本工资，但承诺了榜金和礼物抽成，对想走技术流的主播来说，是一份合适的合同。

问题就是，对方怎么会笃定爱丽可以靠榜吃饭？蓝胖子略想了下，就明白其中关键。

“你大号是谁？”他冷着脸问。

爱丽试图拽回合同，蓝胖子被他气笑了，心里把榜前屠皇盘算一遍，一个名字就付现在脑海。

一样的不正经，西伯利亚大灰狼和销魂母猩猩。

“行啊你个狗爱丽。”蓝胖子咬着牙说，“藏的够深啊。”

爱丽低下头，“骂谁呢，上次不是给你地窖了。”

不说还好，蓝胖子被他提醒，愈发怒火中烧。前几天自己打的不顺，快要掉星，这个吃自己分的人牵着他走遍地图，扔在地窖旁边。这事在人榜掀起不小的风浪，毕竟在西伯利亚大灰狼手底下讨到地窖的仅此一个。蓝胖子自己也是得意了很久，这些喜悦，全数转化为被欺瞒的愤怒。

而更令他难堪的是，自己如此轻易就被糊弄过去。作为战队的指挥，蓝胖子一直觉得自己的操作技术不算顶尖，胜在脑子好使。他不是没有想过，爱丽这样的操作和思路会只是一阶吗？爱丽给过他回答，这款游戏托身于另一款风靡数年的端游，而某一年的比赛里，只有十四岁的爱丽在线上赛夺得双皇第一。

那场比赛蓝胖子也看过，爱丽的屠夫凶狠极了，压迫性十足，他想了想要是自己操控人类角色，一样赢不了。他还沉浸在挖到宝的心情里，全然没想到爱丽可不是潜力萌新，而是那个把他锤的哭爹骂娘的狗哥。

“你有号你不告诉我！”蓝胖子愤怒的控诉。

爱丽心虚的低下头，“我怕你一时激动……”

“啊，激动能怎么样呢？把你打一顿是吗？”

“不是，我怕你梗过去。”

“那你现在怎么不怕了呢！”蓝胖子越想越气，撸起袖子就要锤他。

“我警告你啊！”爱丽架住他的手，“你可打不过我的。”

“我今天非得让你哭着叫爸爸！”

“你再这样我就把你以前吹我的彩虹屁复述一边！”爱丽祭出杀手锏。

蓝胖子感觉耳边哄的一声，不知道爱丽就是大灰狼之前，他还是好好的夸赞过这位神秘恶龙的，而且吹西伯利亚大灰狼的时候连带着吹了自己，说过譬如顶尖选手的思维相近，两个人对彼此的套路就很熟悉，对于某些细节的处理也是类似，两个人简直就是陌生的知己，soulmate之类的话。

简直可耻到极限。

男人可怜兮兮的涨红脸，就像离了水的鱼一样绝望的吞咽着，然后直奔卧室，用点了三点巨力一般的力气甩上门。

干，好像有点可爱。爱丽回想着蓝胖子通红的眼眶，总觉得像什么小动物，反正就是让人很想胡噜一把。

生活还得继续，直播也要照常。蓝胖子在排到熟悉的头像时哀嚎一声：“怎么又是他！”

“狗哥啊，他不是放过你地窖。”小沐木不明所以，“排到了猫子他们，这局稳了，虐他！”

蓝胖子不说话，进了游戏一反常态，电机就在眼前也不修了，直接找了个石头蹲下。他的出生点颇为危险，果不其然心跳很快亮起，又逐渐远离。

爱丽看着电脑屏幕里从石头后面露出来的一小截裙子无奈的叹口气，不擅长躲藏的人苟都苟不好，他全当自己失明，转换方向去另一台密码机的方向。

这一局吃了狗哥的分，蓝胖子哼哼唧唧的打了个门炮，进入转场cg时他把视角掉换成向后看，红烟逐渐散去，只有一只腿的矮个男人捂着头痛苦的呻吟，脸上的红色油彩仿佛狰狞的血痕，而他的眼睛从指缝里注视着敞开的闸门。

他忽然也没那么生气了。无论爱丽隐瞒的理由是什么，都不重要。

那之后的几周，蓝胖子都没有邀请爱丽来家里，周末一下空闲起来，小沐木提议一起搞个活动，邀请几位主播来参与。

蓝胖子看着名单最后的神秘嘉宾，觉得脑袋一抽一抽的疼，“这谁啊，这么神秘？”

“工会安排的，说是新人，”沐木回答道：“我猜是你的小相好。”

“谁的小相好！”蓝胖子像是被揪了尾巴的猫一样炸毛，“我和他才不好！”

沐木翻着排行榜，“你看，狗哥改名了。”

蓝胖子打开游戏，过场动画有点卡，他忍不住问道：“改成什么？”

“战旗、alex，带了平台前缀了，”沐木不解，“去那种养老平台干什么？”

“你又问我，我怎么知道咧。”蓝胖子心虚的反问。

“你没去py一下？”

“那怎么能叫py呢！那是亲切友好的交流。”

两个人闲聊几句，把流程都弄明白，时间也就快到下午五点，简单吃个饭，开始打晚间排位，两个小时后，yy里逐渐汇集了诸多主播，alex是最后来的，顶着一个崭新的yy号。

蓝胖子明知故问：“哎唷，这是谁啊？自我介绍一下吧。”

耳机里传来的声音有些陌生，夹杂着一些电流声，语气蓝胖子极其熟稔。

还开变声器，这个兔崽子。蓝胖子在心里哼哼两声，听着爱丽虚弱的和大家打招呼。

手机震了几下，是爱丽发来的消息：搞快点搞快点！直接进入主题。

喏，你也有求我的时候。叫爸爸，快点。

叫个蛇皮。尴尬死了！

蓝盘子嘿嘿笑，总算开口阻止了其余人对于新主播的审问大会，开始进行游戏。

只是狗哥不积德，平日里杀孽太重，所有人皇都怨声载道，一个劲给他下绊子，眼看他积分最少，就要接受惩罚。小沐木和游戏已经开始讨论，是让他唱个《青狐媚》还是《老公天下第一》了。

爱丽撑不住，不得不求救：“胖子，快帮我胖子。”

“不要，”蓝胖子冷酷拒绝，“你自己死去吧，不要拉上我。”

手机震动不休，全是爱丽发来的求助信息。事情最后以男孩耻辱的发了条语音喊哥哥结束，蓝胖子把手机紧紧贴在耳边，听了又听，这才高抬贵手，放了爱丽一马。

唱歌是必须要唱的了，好歹没给他选沐木提议的那些神曲，蓝胖子选了一首《烤面筋》，他没想到爱丽究极音痴，一首歌唱的毫无灵魂。

主播们纷纷忍着笑，yy里只有小屠皇孤零零的念白，蓝胖子叹口气，抵不过自己心软，默默调大自己的麦，跟着唱起来。

那一夜直播间的水友经历了什么，也许从他们失聪的程度可以窥见一二。

下

gay不落的西伯利亚大灰狼变成了只认星星的alex，奖金到手，爱丽开始筹划搬出来住的事情，和蓝胖子的关系在那次活动后有所改善，周五的时候，蓝胖子发来信息，问他想吃什么。

爱丽心里松了口气，之前是要榨出时间直播，导致他没什么余裕去蓝胖子那里，再加上他知道东窗事发，一时想不好怎么面对蓝胖子。

他隐隐觉得自己的心态有问题，这也不是什么大事，瞒就瞒了，何必这么忐忑。他没发觉的是，从他选择建一个小号就代表着事情并不普通。

那一天空军手里的枪打在游戏人物脸上，他也跟着屏住呼吸。女孩子的模型渐行渐远，半透明的隐入风景，伴奏是监管者痛苦扭曲的呼喊。

他不知道这些分能不能让蓝胖子开心——爱丽的世界很简单，学习和游戏。游戏里取得胜利绝对会让他快乐。

晚上参加活动时他就知道了，显然蓝胖子还没消气。男人嘴上不说什么，没随着小沐木等人开玩笑，手下却不留情，总在关键时刻点出他的位置，倒置他连续败北，积分垫底。

公开丢人和私下丢人，那当然是选后者。爱丽瞬间屈服，只是录语音的时候莫名声音就抖起来，多了莫名的暧昧。

他化悲愤为食欲，吃了蓝胖子快一百块钱的小肋排，饭后也不主动收拾碗筷，大爷一样瘫在沙发上，自己给自己揉肚子促消化。

“哼，你就再享受几天吧，过几天我搬家，你就吃食堂去吧。”蓝胖子一边哼着气擦桌子一边说。

“你要去哪？”

“哎哟嘞，房东要收回房子，他家里好像出了什么事，宁可赔我三个月租金。”蓝胖子碎碎念，“我怎么好意思要嘛，这几天就要赶快找房子了。”

爱丽盯着他，“那你要不要室友？”

见蓝胖子惊讶的看过来，爱丽觉得自己的声音又开始抖，他悄悄的深呼吸却于事无补，“宿舍里不好直播……我还有点存款，下个月就可以拿到排位工资了。”

“我们合租，还可以一起搞个好一点的网，学校的网速也不行，特别卡。”爱丽磕磕巴巴的说，“合租……合租钱也少。”

他不知道自己脸上满是期待：“你觉得怎样？”

蓝胖子嘿嘿嘿的笑起来：“你讲了这么多，我不答应都不行了。”

“那你什么时候有时间去看房子？”蓝胖子踢了踢爱丽的鞋，示意他起来扫地。

“没时间啊，”爱丽慢吞吞的站起来，“你弄吧。”

蓝胖子想了想，刚开始直播的时候的确时间很紧张，爱丽还有保排名的任务，也只能他自己完成这些事了。

与人合租，蓝胖子是第一次经历，他的个性不是唯我独尊那一种，寻找新家时，也是先按照硬性要求筛选出合格的，再一一拍照，发给爱丽，咨询他的意见。

也是因此爱丽才知道看起来简单的事情要考虑这么多方面，他们需要两个卧室，大学周围的小区建好有几年了，很少有两居室都朝阳的，两个人决定放宽要求，多花一点钱，租一个三居室。还有诸多软装方面的要求，需要改装太多的房子不实用，装饰的花里胡哨价租金昂贵的也不实用，蓝胖子在小区里喂了一只流浪狗，还要找肯让他们养宠物的房东，诸多限制之下，蓝胖子几乎把小区的房源都看遍，才找到几家合心的。

最后的决定也是两个人商量着来，选了位置离便利店比较近的一家，房子三年前装修过，家具半新不旧，整体装修偏美系，所以看起来不显落魄。

搬家那一天两人齐齐咕咕，选了个月末，不耽误工资和时长，大件的包裹由工人搬运，爱丽负责清点，蓝胖子忙着最后的收尾。他提前在网上买好了一些家具神器，此时正在两间卧室的门缝里贴密封毛条以隔音。

他心里有些不得劲，不知道为什么有种做贼心虚的感觉，明明只是光明正大的合租，却像是在偷情。

爱丽心里也感慨，搬个家从选房子到最后安置太费事了，这还是蓝胖子承担了绝大部分工作，他知道自己不擅长社交，打定主意要绑定蓝胖子，跟着他有肉吃。

晚餐吃的外卖，爱丽自觉的收拾桌椅碗筷，距离开播还有一段时间，蓝胖子打开电视打算消磨时间。

机顶盒记录着上一任租客的观看记录，蓝胖子从他没看完的电视剧看起。这部当年的热播剧讲的是一家三口的平凡幸福，爱丽窝在蓝胖子身边边玩手机边扫一眼电视。看了一会他觉得有些不对劲，这电视剧里的老夫老妻模板和他两太像了，在新家里撒欢到处留下口水印子的蠢狗就像是那个娃。

俗话说母不嫌儿丑，蓝胖子满脸疼爱的看着新领回来的流浪狗二胖在家里撒欢，爱丽的底线是不许它进自己的房间，二胖颇不服气的扒着爱丽卧室的门框啃。

“你看二胖，多可爱。”

爱丽看了看蓝胖子，实不能昧着良心赞同他的观点。然而就和每个发自内心觉得自家娃最可爱的妈妈一样，蓝胖子也不需要他的附和。他本就生的秀气，此时一脸圣母慈悲，同电视里满脸溺爱的母亲异常相似。

“呵呵。”爱丽礼貌性的微笑。

后来爱丽还是加入蓝胖子的战队，这段故事众所周知的内容是战队团建时，喝醉了的蓝胖子在天台打了一个电话。

纵然pc版无法在线下拼杀，一个思路清晰的顶尖屠夫也是众多战队急需的，爱丽那时也接到不少战队的邀请，同刚开始直播时不一样，在游戏里他也结交到几个玩得来的人。处于某些不可言说的心理，他暂时没有答应任何邀请，直到深夜被那通电话吵醒。

蓝胖子对外一直说，他是拨打了一个qq电话。他的话里真假掺半，他早就习惯了有事一个电话过去，哪需要什么qq微信。

而爱丽也没有让他联系自己的超管，他仿佛得到了早该得到的东西，如释重负的加入这只未来带给他至高荣耀的战队。

他们从谷底重新回到顶峰，登上领奖台时，爱丽站在蓝胖子身边，他们拖起奖杯的手叠在一起，就像是他握着队长的手。

合照时队友把他向前压，他顺着力气趴到蓝胖子背上，男人抬起头，发现是他，于是安心的比着v。爱丽发现蓝胖子的眼眶还红着，没人比他知道做这支战队的队长有多累，有段时间蓝胖子睡眠质量很差，那阵子他抽烟特别凶，爱丽是不吸烟的，蓝胖子会去厨房的阳台上抽烟，屋里的净化器整天开着，爱丽还是觉得客厅里有隐约的烟味。

他想说你可以多依赖我一点，又发现自己能做的太有限，只能默默地花样锤队友，期待能压榨出更多潜在的问题。

那段时间他们开播训练就有大约五个小时，下播还要各种训练、复盘。蓝胖子本就不胖，更消瘦了一些。平时懒得做饭的人这时把下厨当做放松，炖煮东西时，蓝胖子会盯着咕嘟冒泡的锅子看，逐渐放空自己，仿佛所有的负面攻击都同样消散在空中。爱丽一开始不打算去线下，他根本不想露脸，但他还是上报了自己的信息。飞机平稳的飞行，蓝胖子疲惫的闭上眼睡觉，爱丽倾身去关遮阳板，不知梦到什么，男人淡到几乎没有血色的嘴唇微微动了动。

爱丽以为他和自己说话，凑过去听，蓝胖子说出几个模糊的音节，热气吹的爱丽耳朵痒。他看了很久，才轻轻的把自己的手覆到蓝胖子手上。

线下赛这几天他全程都带着口罩，吃饭时缩到照不到的角落，高高瘦瘦眼神凶巴巴的男孩其实没什么离开家离开学校的经验，凭着本能亦步亦趋的跟在蓝胖子身后，让队长被起了个蓝妈妈的外号，他自然是跟在妈妈后面的一号小鸭子。

比赛时他坐在后台，不管心里多焦灼也只能观看实时转播，爱丽觉得临场发挥时，求生者和监管者都存在一些小问题，他想要告诉大家这些问题，但见到伙伴们的脸时，他选择说大家做的很棒。

他心里知道，换做刚进入这个游戏时，他会如实说出那些缺陷，这样对他来说才算是问心无愧。选手休息室离前面很近，他甚至能听到蓝胖子焦灼的指挥声。并不仅仅是因为蓝胖子一个人，这几个月间，曾经眼里只有星星的男孩慢慢变得柔软。他知道还能更好，可他更知道能做的更好的基石是他们无数辛苦训练的时长。

爱丽明白了没有完美的人这个道理。

他们在闪碎的金屑中相拥，他捧起奖杯，于他手心。

庆功宴喝到半夜，一点多又赶去另一场陪平台的大佬喝酒，蓝胖子晕晕乎乎的被爱丽接回来，一进门就冲进卫生间和马桶亲如一家。

爱丽原本怀了一肚子旖旎心思，被冲天的酒气熏了回去。

折腾了很久才睡觉，第二天醒过来时，蓝胖子看到爱丽坐在他床边，一脸纠结的看着自己。

“想什么嘛？”蓝胖子软绵绵的问。

爱丽嗅了嗅，他觉得自己的衣服都染上酸味，“你还难受吗？”

“有一点，怎么了？”

“那你能不能先洗个澡。”爱丽诚恳的问。

蓝胖子差点被他气的梗过去，他坏心眼的让臭弟弟扶自己去洗澡，还装作没力气，喊爱丽帮自己脱衣服。

爱丽挑起眉毛，觉得蓝胖实在是缺心眼，他的贼胆被发酵了一夜的隔夜酒熏没了，毫无邪念的扯蓝胖子的卫衣。

脱到裤子时，爱丽看着蓝胖子，成年人满脸挑衅的抬了抬屁股，示意他继续。爱丽的手指干脆勾住内裤边，缓缓往下扯，到了危险边缘时，还是蓝胖子先扛不住，抓住爱丽的手。

“不玩了不玩了，没意思。”

爱丽轻笑，摸摸蓝胖子的头发，“臭死了，快洗吧。”

他们之间的关系一直类似监护者和未成年人，这次角色对调，蓝胖子颇不适应的晃晃头，“知道了，要求这么多。”

洗了个热水澡之后，蓝胖子的头晕没有好转，反而更困乏了。他迷迷糊糊的被带到床上——爱丽的那张床上。房间里刚通过风，空气有些冷，浴袍被解开，他觉得冷，自然而然的贴近唯一的热源。

“也不问问我愿不愿意，”他嘟囔着，“狗爱丽，专断独行。”

安抚性很浓的亲吻落到唇上，爱丽含着他的嘴唇，每一个字都甜的黏腻，“不行吗？”

他曾看到男人的睫毛像蝶翅一样轻轻颤抖，没睡着的男人默许他的靠近。

他们放下奖杯时队长几乎是缩在他怀里，因为兴奋而颤栗。

蓝胖子不肯说话了，凶巴巴的拽住爱丽的衣服，让亲吻更深入，一直到鼻息交融。年长者的嘴唇终于红润起来，他本就声音沙哑，昨天说了太多话，此刻只能低低的喘息。

翻来覆去就是两句话，狗爱丽，臭弟弟。

“你省点力气吧。”爱丽分开蓝胖子的腿，从他的角度看来，景色很养眼，蓝胖子非常白，很容易留下来粉色的印子，他一路吮吸的痕迹蜿蜒在白皙的肌肤上，细瘦的腰间开出点点桃花。

蓝胖子的眼眶里含着泪，他哽咽着拼命眨眼不肯哭出来，爱丽想到昨天台上时他也是这样，明明泪水就要流出来，偏要咧着嘴笑，笑的他的心仿佛一团棉花，被细细密密的线绑住，闷闷的疼。

可爱丽还是觉得蓝胖子这样好看的不行，他啜吻着蓝胖子的眼角，泪水是苦的，蓝胖子偏过脸想要躲开他，推着他说痒。

露出来的耳朵通红，于是他含住耳垂，轻轻咬着扯。

男人连脖子都泛起粉色，颤抖着抱住他。

“搞快点啊。”蓝胖子的声音黏糊糊的。

爱丽就像是刚刚得到新玩具的小孩，满是好奇，恨不得把他拆开里里外外研究一遍，很快他就不满足于只是侵占裸露的肌肤，涂满润滑液的手指探入隐秘的入口。蓝胖子不适的扭动身体，酒精麻痹了神经，被分开的感觉没有那么强烈，恐惧也被迟钝的大脑忽略，他迷迷糊糊的盯着爱丽看，男孩的模样认真极了，爱丽也不熟练，不是很施展得开，憋了一脸的汗。

明明他才是被按到床上的那个，但蓝胖子忽然很想拥抱爱丽。他想到就去做，把男孩带向自己的同时，也让体内的手指进入的更深。这样就有些疼了，他咬着嘴唇忍耐，含在眼眶里的泪水终于滚落。

爱丽显然误会了，想往后撤，缓解蓝胖子的不适。蓝胖子呜咽着抱的更紧，内里也吸住手指，爱丽几乎忍不住想顶进去，深呼吸几次，还是先缩回手，拉着蓝胖子的手先给自己舒缓欲望。

男人的手一点都不软，但足够刺激。爱丽忍了太久，很快就射出来。蓝胖子闻闻手上的味道，噘着嘴说了句腥。

拉开他的手，爱丽继续未完成的工作，很快后穴就变得柔软，他的手指离开时，穴口不舍的吮吸着。爱丽急切又沉默的顶进去，初次总是有些疼，蓝胖子蜷起腿吸着气，爱丽强忍住身体里的燥热，缓慢的往里推，蓝胖子哭的一塌糊涂，泪水打湿他的肩膀，爱丽无暇顾及，蓝胖子体内很热，肠道温顺的裹着性器，又湿又滑，他只想进入的更深。

要是一直能这样就好了。爱丽搂着蓝胖子打算睡个回笼觉时，这么期待着。

三分钟过后，蓝胖子就嫌弃的把爱丽赶走了。

“摸摸摸个没完！腰都要被你摸肿了！到底让不让人睡觉了？”蓝胖子哑着嗓子控诉，“你去那个床，不要你搂着睡！”

爱丽不肯：“那个床好臭！我不去！”

“喏，现在你嫌我臭，刚才怎么不这样？”

“我又没说是你，是床臭。”爱丽只能坐到椅子上，“这次奖金挺多的，你想怎么花？”

“给买个电脑桌吧，你买的那个二手的跟破烂一样。”蓝胖子打了个大大的哈欠，拉高被子，蒙住半张脸，他太困了，说着说着就要睡着了，“再买个展示柜，收到好多礼物没地方放。”

他们谋划着未来，两条路交织在一起。爱丽看着蓝胖子的睡颜，在轻微的鼾声中想着，未来某日，他们可以一起买一套房子，除了二胖之外还要养一只猫，要配置足够大的冰箱，还要铺设电暖气，冬天就不出家门，在暖洋洋的地板上打游戏。

而现在，他悄悄地溜上床，柔软的床垫陷下去，蓝胖子念叨几句，到底没有把爱丽赶走。男孩的胸膛很热，足够包容他，他们赤裸的贴在一起，慢慢的陷入沉睡。


End file.
